1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for the transmission of electromagnetic (EM) energy and, in particular, to transitions for facilitating the delivery of EM energy between microstrip transmission lines and dielectric-filled waveguides.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transition is an assembly which is configured to facilitate the transfer of electromagnetic (EM) energy between various electrical transmission lines. For example, an antenna may incorporate a transition which facilitates the transfer of field energy between a radiator and the various transmit/receive (T/R) modules of the antenna, among others. As such, transition design is a critical component of antenna construction, for instance, because the transition typically is required to match the field modal structure of the waveguide of the radiator with those components of the antenna which interconnect the radiator with the T/R modules.
Typically, waveguides have, heretofore, been designed in an air-filled configuration, and thus, the prior art contains much literature on transitions which are suited for such uses. However, the use of an air-filled waveguide is not practical in all applications, such as when a dielectric-filled waveguide may be more appropriate, for instance. In such applications, use of typical prior art transitions may not provide suitable performance. Specifically, typical prior art transitions seem to be particularly unsuitable for use in facilitating the transfer of electromagnetic (EM) energy between a microstrip and a dielectric-filled waveguide, for example.
Therefore, there is a need for improved devices and methods which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly stated, the present invention relates generally to devices and methods for facilitating the delivery of EM energy between microstrip transmission lines and dielectric-filled waveguides. In a preferred embodiment, a transition for transferring PM energy to and from a microstrip transmission line is provided which incorporates a longitudinally extending housing with a first end and a second end, and defining an interior therebetween. An element feed is disposed at least partially within the housing, with a first end of the element feed being configured to electrically communicate with the microstrip transmission line. Additionally, a dielectric material preferably surrounds at least a portion of the element feed and is disposed at least partially within the housing so that the housing and the dielectric material form a dielectric-filled waveguide. So configured, the transition is able to transmit EM energy between the microstrip transmission line and the dielectric-filled waveguide.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an antenna for transmitting and receiving EM energy is provided. Preferably, the antenna incorporates a housing with a microstrip transmission line being arranged adjacent thereto. An element feed is disposed at least partially within the housing, with a first end of the element feed being configured to electrically communicate with the microstrip transmission line. Additionally, a dielectric material preferably surrounds at least a portion of the element feed and is disposed at least partially within the housing so that the housing and the dielectric material form a dielectric-filled waveguide. So configured, the antenna is adapted to transmit EM energy between the microstrip transmission line and the dielectric-filled waveguide.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an antenna array for transmitting/receiving electromagnetic (EM) is provided. In a preferred embodiment, the array incorporates a base and a plurality of antennas mounted to said base. Preferably each of the antennas include: (1) a housing; (2) an element feed disposed at least partially within the housing, and; (3) a dielectric material surrounding at least a portion of the element feed and disposed at least partially within the housing so that the housing and the dielectric material form a dielectric-filled waveguide. Thus, each element feed is configured to transmit EM energy between a microstrip transmission line and its dielectric-filled waveguide.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a method for transmitting EM energy between a microstrip transmission line and a dielectric-filled waveguide is provided. Preferably, the method includes the steps of: (1) providing a first transition and a pseudo-stripline transmission line, the first transition being configured to transmit EM energy between the microstrip transmission line and the pseudo-stripline transmission line; (2) providing a second transition and a pseudo-slotline transmission line, the second transition being configured to transmit EM energy between the pseudo-stripline transmission line and the pseudo-slotline transmission line, and; (3) providing a third transition configured to transmit EM energy between the pseudo-slotline transmission line and the dielectric-filled waveguide.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for forming a dielectric-filled waveguide is provided. Preferably, the method includes the steps of: (1) providing a longitudinally extending housing having a longitudinal axis and defining an interior; (2) providing a first dielectric material member; (3) providing a second dielectric material member; (4) providing an element feed, and; (5) arranging the first dielectric material member, the second dielectric material and the element feed at least partially within the interior of the housing such that the element feed is disposed between the first dielectric material member and the second dielectric material member, the element feed being arranged along the longitudinal axis of the housing.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one of reasonable skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional objects, features, and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined by the claims.